This invention relates generally to a coupling system for multiple sectioned boats, and specifically to a matable connector system that firmly but effectively joins two adjacent independently buoyant boat sections together.
Sectional boats provide advantages with respect to compact stowage and ease of handling and transport, since the mass of the vessel is distributed over more than one unit. Multiple sectioned boats may perform the same functions as single hull vessels, and commonly range in size from 8 to 15 feet, though the use of this invention is not limited by length per se. The resulting craft or vessel comprised of joined together sections may be propelled by engine, sail, oars, or paddles, or any combination thereof. In a preferred embodiment, smaller buoyant sections should fit inside larger ones for compact stowage, though this feature is not necessarily a requirement of the invention.
The acceptance and employment of boats comprised of individual sections have been somewhat limited because of deficiencies in achieving safe and rigid coupling of the adjacent sections. Some of the deficiencies include specialized mechanical arrangements of excess weight, complexity, and manufacturing expense; cumbersome procedures for alignment and attachment of sections; inadequate structural integrity under stress-filled operating conditions; and lack of independent buoyancy or watertight integrity in one or more hull sections.
The present invention provides a unique coupling system which overcomes the above deficiencies.